Scalability and other issues begin to arise as conventional communications networks become larger and larger, e.g., comprising more and more nodes. In networks comprising a single autonomous system (AS) domain, for instance, each node in the same level or area must be aware of the positional relationships (i.e., adjacencies) of all other nodes in the same level or area, such that all nodes may build a topological map of their level or area of the network. Nodes may learn about one another's adjacencies by flooding link-state information throughout the network according to one or more interior-gateway-protocols (IGPs), e.g., open shortest path first (OSPF), intermediate system (IS) to IS (IS-IS), etc. Specifically, nodes engaging in IGPs may distribute their own link state advertisements (LSAs) (e.g., describing their own adjacencies), as well as forward any received LSAs, to all their neighboring nodes. This flooding behavior allows all network nodes to become aware of one another's adjacencies, and consequently allows all the network nodes to develop a topological understanding of the link state network. LSAs may be flooded upon network initialization as well as whenever a network adjacency changes (e.g., a node is added-to/removed-from the network, a node/link fails, etc.). Consequently, as more nodes are added to an AS domain, link state distributions begin to take longer and longer, thereby extending convergence/re-convergence periods. As such, a faster and more efficient method for flooding link state packets is desired.